nexus_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Different Experience
"I've a feeling we're not in Kansas any more" Nexus Realms offers you a different Minecraft experience by bringing different technologies into place that allows us to change the gameplay. Noteable differences General *Mobs in Euletium, Svymica and Nyctores drop iron and diamonds *Putting out a fire up close, either by hitting it or trying to smother it with a block, will ignite players. The best approach to putting out a fire is dumping water on the blaze or destroying the block beneath it. *Environmental damage like falling, explosions, and suffocation reduce more health than usual, and often apply temporary effects such as slowing, blindness, or dizziness. *On death, a small portion of the player's inventory disappears forever, discouraging players from killing themselves to restore health and hunger. After respawn, the player won't have a full health and food bar. *Sprinting with heavy armor will make you hungry faster. Sneaking will exhaust you as well. Mining *Stone is extremely hard, making tunneling with a pickaxe impractical. Players will have to scout the wilderness for natural caverns, or make their own caves with much-improved TNT (see below). This brings exploration, navigation, and risk-taking to the forefront of gameplay. The most successful players will be those who map the surface and develop a clever marking system for caverns. *The TNT recipe produces 3 TNT, and each TNT explodes 100% more violently versus Vanilla TNT, making TNT a useful tool for mining and worthwhile to craft. Further, exploding TNT will produce a more "natural" devastation with lots of fallen rock and other rubble. *Cave-ins are a persistent threat. Mining ore softens the stone around it, which can then fall and injure the careless player. Dirt and grass, which is often compacted into a solid mass in cavern ceilings and floors, will also come crashing down when disturbed. Of course, TNT can make a really big mess, since it also softens stone to subject it to the pull of gravity. *Loose materials like dirt will fall like sand and gravel, forcing players to solve mining obstacles (like giant pits) by bringing appropriate building materials with them or getting very creative in their approach, rather than just using the dirt and cobble they conveniently picked up along the way. *No permanent flames near diamond level (there's not enough air!). Players will have to get creative with their lighting, for example using dimmer redstone torches (spooky!), moving lava around with buckets (dangerous!), using glowstone (expensive!), or lighting temporary flint/steel fires (risky!). This also discourages players from dumping water on all the lava, since it can be a valuable source of light, holding monsters at bay. Combat *Combat is class-based. Leveling a class will give you more skills. There are 4 paths to choose. *Double monster spawns near and under sea level in normal worlds. Caves are now more scary than the surface, as they should be. Spiders are more common under sea level. *A small portion of creepers spawn charged, and will explode with the power of (Vanilla) TNT at the slightest touch. Get out your bow and arrow, run like hell, or get creative. Even falling from a small height may set off a charged creeper, making them truly terrifying to deal with. Be aware of your surroundings! *Blazes spawn near bedrock in the normal world. *Blazes spawn everywhere in the nether, not just in nether fortresses, and may split into two full-health blazes when slain. They drop gunpowder and glowstone dust, both useful for faster diamond mining in the normal world. They also drop fire when attacked, introducing combat obstacles. *Magma cubes are more common in the nether, and explode into blaze form when damaged. *Skeletons have a chance to fire a knockback arrow or a silverfish. They may even shoot your helm off. *Zombies slow the player on attack, and have a chance to come back to life shortly after being slain, pushing players to rush forward into the unknown. If slain while burning, they will never re-animate. *Zombie pigs are always hostile, because the nether isn't scary enough otherwise. When slain in nether fortresses, they reliably drop nether wart. *Ghasts are impervious to arrows and drop 10x loot and experience when slain. Players will have to work hard to beat them, or flee in terror as fireballs explode behind them. Farming *Broken wheat will drop fewer seeds, requiring players to farm grass as well to keep their crops going. This re-introduces a bonemeal application which has been mostly forgotten. *Melon seeds will not be craftable from melon slices, restoring their status as a rare and desirable dungeon find. Players can still "roll the dice" by breaking a full grown melon stem to see if they get an extra seed back. *Planting crops (wheat, melon, pumpkin) survival chance depends on conditions *Automated farming are limited and has a high chance to fail